


Getting with the Plot

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame wonders how Jin keeps himself entertained while he's busy with work. Then he wishes he hadn't wondered quite so loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting with the Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Getting with the Plot.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82643) by [utawara (tigriya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara)



> by [](http://jo_lasalle.livejournal.com/profile)[**jo_lasalle**](http://jo_lasalle.livejournal.com/) &amp; [](http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/profile)[**solo____**](http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/)
> 
> **Warnings**: [If there are any warnings for this story you will find them by clicking this link.](http://ponymeter.dreamwidth.org/2835.html)
> 
> **Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction and we aren't trying to imply that these guys are really doing that.
> 
> **Notes**: Happy Birthday, Jin!
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://becroberts.livejournal.com/profile)[**becroberts**](http://becroberts.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lilmatchgirl007.livejournal.com/profile)[**lilmatchgirl007**](http://lilmatchgirl007.livejournal.com/) for saving us from canon errors, duplicated paragraphs, unintentional kinks and geography deficiencies. Any remaining mistakes, stylistic weirdnesses and instances of authorial self-indulgence are there because we didn't take their advice, and they're entirely our own fault.

**Getting with the Plot**  
by Solo &amp; Jo

 

"By the way," Kame calls out to Jin, who is busy dumping their dinner dishes in the sink, "Hayami and Koike send their regards. They were wondering where you were."

"What, did they get beaten up too? I thought that was just you and Yankumi and the class." Jin brings him a third beer. "You had the fight scene today, right?"

Kame nods, and Jin returns to the kitchen to put out the lights. It leaves only his old red lava lamp on, and Kame stretches out his legs along the low table and props himself up straighter against the front of the couch. It wouldn't do to fall asleep, not when he's barely home.

"No, I saw them on Monday," he says. "Just forgot to mention it on the phone." And while he remembers, he adds, "And Takaki-kun says hi---"

"---again." Jin grins as he drops down cross-legged on the seating cushion near him, puts his own bottle on the table, and leans back on his arms, giving the seafood pizza with extra squid in his stomach a bit more space. He sighs happily. Then he shoots Kame a look under low eyelids, and Kame feels warm and at home, and very much in love with Jin and beer and shutting the door on work.

"So what did you do with yourself the last few nights?" he asks, his words slow with booze and the late hour.

"Folded your laundry," Jin says soberly. "Went to bed early."

"Right," Kame says. He figures clubbing with Pi, or something. "You don't even fold your own laundry."

Jin makes a virtuous face and points at the beer with his chin, too settled to lift the weight off his arms. "I stocked up your fridge," he says. "Like, before you even got home."

"Yes, your attention to my beer supply makes you the perfect boyfriend."

Jin just grins. He's in frayed jeans and a boring beige sweater, a warm and lazy look that Kame likes on him a lot.

After a moment, Kame nods towards the bedroom. "Did you really... "

"No," Jin admits. "But I could next time, if you like." An idea lights his eyes, makes him look fleetingly awake. "And you could tell them Hayato's being a good little wife for Ryuu to come home to at night."

Kame smiles. They haven't seen each other in four days, between their schedules clashing and Kame's filming running into the small hours, until Jin got fed up and insisted on picking him up right after the last take tonight. "I approve of that script change," he says.

Jin hums dreamily.

They both have another sip of beer. Kame pictures Yankumi trying to absorb Ryuu's new character details.

"What?" Jin asks.

Kame shakes his head. "Nothing. Just, imagining Yankumi going on desperately about the Samurai and nanshoku."

It makes Jin giggle, and slump a bit further towards the ground. "At least Ryuu's getting some," he says then, dragging a tired gaze along Kame's body.

"Yeah, after getting beaten up in a warehouse," Kame says.

Jin puts his bottle on the table and says nothing, eyes on the label.

Kame just had to _fake_ being beaten up, and still he won't mind just curling up to Jin and being out like a light. "When do we have to be in tomorrow?"

"Nine-thirty," Jin says, with a brief grimace.

Kame sighs. There's no getting morning sex out of Jin before ten in general, and certainly not when they're on a schedule.

He drops his head back for a moment and sighs again. "Maybe I should have been a teacher, not an idol. Regular hours."

Jin stretches out fully on his side, propping up his head on one hand and regarding him in silence.

"I get better hair with this gig, though."

Jin raises an eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Kame amends. "And cooler clothes."

"I think you look just fine in Ryuu's stuff," Jin says, in a soft tone that says he means it. "Or anything else," he adds upon reflection. "Or nothing."

"I left you alone for too long," Kame grins back.

"Yeah, you did. Just me and..." Jin wiggles his fingers, contemplates them muzzily.

"Do you watch girl porn when I'm away?" Kame doesn't even know where the question comes from right now, except that he's wondered once or twice before.

"Huh?" Jin says, blinking. "No... you think I should?"

"It's just porn," Kame says. "I wouldn't mind."

After all, the stuff he has in his head when he... well, it's pretty porny too.

"I don't need porn," Jin says with the air of somebody very reasonable dispensing wisdom to the terminally dense. "I've got you."

"You've got me even when I'm not here?" He can't help pushing. He figured Jin would fantasize about the kind of things he can't get with Kame; he's got to be missing them.

"Well," Jin shrugs with one shoulder. "Kinda sorta."

Kame can't help his mouth spreading in a wide grin. "You fantasize about me." And now he's terribly curious. He has so many fantasies of Jin... the sweet ones and the hot ones and the cute ones and the one he keeps shoving away because it's just wrong, but sometimes, only sometimes, he'll... but not often, he likes the cute ones best just now, and it's best to keep his mind on those.

And it's cute how Jin has just blushed, as if fantasizing about your partner is something to be shy about. But all he says is, "You're pretty. Of course I fantasize."

"Like how?" It's out before he even thinks about it.

Jin keeps his eyes down, shrugs again. "Stuff. You know, like... stuff. Sexy things."

"Tell me," Kame says, fascinated now.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because. I'm curious." He tries to look innocent and encouraging at the same time, and just the way Jin is squirming on the other side of the table is a sexy thing, even if Kame is too tired to do anything about it. "It can't be that bad."

Jin lets his hair fall into his face. "It's kind of... "

Kame watches him turn his beer bottle. His naked toes are clenched under the frayed hem of his jeans.

"I like that you think about me," Kame admits. "I'd like to know. I'm just curious."

Jin hesitates. Then he sighs. "Well, there's... you."

"I figured as much."

Jin tenses, then slumps again and there's a stifled laugh, the honestly embarrassed kind. "When you're away and by yourself too." A little breath, and a little shrug. "You're hot when you come."

Between the beer and fatigue, this doesn't do what Kame knows it would under other circumstances, but he still feels it tingle into his limbs. "Just me?" he asks, without giving himself away.

"Well, and there's that one with the beach."

"That one has both of us?"

"Yeah." Jin seems to think that's quite enough. But Kame simply waits him out. "It's... it's in a tent, okay?" Jin says at last, a quick rush of words. "And it's in fucking Okinawa but it's not like _that_."

"Not like... you being sixteen?"

"Yeah, not that, and I'm not perving on your skinny little fourteen-year-old ass, either." Jin almost gives a shudder, and Kame stops prodding.

It gives him a nice feeling anyway.

"Got to be quiet in a tent," he considers, wonders if that's it. "Careful."

"Well, we don't." Jin's smiling now, sheepishly. "Have to be, I mean. Nobody else around."

"Just you and me, huh?"

"Yeah," Jin says. "Kind of... you know, just us. Quiet."

Just them, and all quiet; Kame thinks he shouldn't be surprised.

"That's not bad," he says. He pulls his knees up a bit, leans his forearms on them. "That's kind of... nice. Cozy."

"Yeah." And Jin is blushing again, still acting like he got caught at something.

"But that's a good thing, it's sweet," Kame says quickly, because he doesn't want him to feel bad and now he feels like he's been pushing and maybe pushing too far. "Trust me, I've got worse, this isn't anything to be---"

"Oh, yeah, that one maybe," Jin snorts, "not like the one where Hayato---"

He stops. Blinks at Kame. Bites his lip. "Worse how?"

Oh shit.

"No," Kame says quickly, "continue. What about Hayato?"

"I've already told you two," Jin says with finality. "I think it's your turn. Worse?"

Kame squirms against the couch, turns the bottle in his hands. "I don't---"

Jin has forgotten his embarrassment, is focusing now. "Maid costume?" he says meaningfully.

"Wh---"

"Cat ears and tail?"

"I don't---"

"Taguchi's Horny Outfit?"

"No!"

"Well, then," Jin says. "Can't be all that bad. Tell me."

"It's... " Kame thinks, and thinks, and thinks. But Jin is looking at him expectantly, and he was the one prodding and he should have known better, and he can't just not hold up his side of the unspoken bargain. "It's really not that nice."

At least Jin seems to be getting that it isn't funny. He sits up straight, takes a very solemn drink from his beer bottle, and says, "Okay."

"I don't think about it often," Kame says. "I mean, I know it's... kind of dodgy?"

"Dodgy, huh?" Jin doesn't look alarmed. "Tell me."

Kame takes a deep breath. "It's kind of rough."

Jin nods encouragingly, like... he's really got no idea.

"And it's at work."

The eyebrows go up again. "On stage or something?"

"No!" That... he doesn't even want to picture what Jin just imagined there, but avoiding it is easy because the other one is clear and vivid in his head now. "In a storage closet."

Jin nods. "Keep going."

"I kind of drag you there," he says despite the burning embarrassment, because he's going to say it anyway. It's his own fault, for bringing it up.

Jin gives him a knowing look. "Because I've been bad?"

"No. Just because I want to. And because I can." And then he adds quickly, "In the fantasy, I mean!"

Jin is smiling. "I figured that much."

Kame tucks his head in and squirms some more against the couch.

"And then we do it in the storage closet?"

"And then I push you to your knees and you can't move and just have to take it and I fuck your mouth until I come and then I leave you there in a mess and… and…"

He shrugs, and otherwise tries not to move that much, keep the fidgeting under control, meet Jin's eyes at least in passing.

"Oh," says Jin.

He knows it sounds bad. There's a reason he doesn't even let it run if he can help it. He knows what he'd think if someone else said that about someone, about Jin, he'd be---

"And with that, do you..." Jin puts his beer down to make a universal kind of hand gesture, and Kame flushes furiously.

"No," he says quickly, at first. But he can't exactly lie. "I mean, not a lot. Honest. Just a few times. Not often."

Jin is saying nothing; digesting, probably. Maybe wondering...

"I don't think of you like that," Kame tries. "Well, I mean, I do, in that... with that one, but it doesn't mean---" Crap. Somehow he thinks saying he really likes Jin's blowjobs won't quite sound like he means it. "It's not like I don't respect you." Now he's the one sounding small.

Jin turns away from him, rolls to his feet and heads across to the fridge. "I'm not thinking that," he says, sounding slightly strangled and odd.

"I can stop doing it if it bothers you, really."

The sound of two more bottles being opened. It's a good sound. Beer sounds good. Even if he might not have opened his mouth if it weren't for the beer. Bit late to distribute blame. At least Jin seems to be---

"Which storage closet?" Jin asks, coming back. "The one by the KinKi dressing room, or the one near the props department?"

"What?"

"Which one?" Jin repeats. "The one near the props has fewer people passing by." Kame takes the bottle held out to him on autopilot, and stares as Jin takes a drink from his before he sits back down. Jin's bare feet end up in his lap this time.

"What... it's a fantasy, it doesn't matter. Nobody passes by." Like on Jin's beach. Jin's sweet little fantasy beach with sweet cozy sex in a tent. Kame wishes he hadn't remembered that just now. He feels dirty.

He gulps down some more beer.

"Hm," Jin says thoughtfully. "And do you call me your bitch or something?"

"What? No!"

Jin wiggles his toes. "What do you say then? Nothing?"

"I... not that! And it doesn't mean anything. And I won't do it again, subject closed. Okay?"

"Hm," Jin says again, watching Kame with his beer at his mouth, which is not helping Kame's colour. Then his free hand comes up, fingers spread out, and he studies it earnestly. "So... dragging." His thumb vanishes behind his palm. "Shoving..." His index finger goes down. "Crowding... fucking... leaving?" Jin looks at him enquiringly over his folded fist. "That about right?"

"Please can we... look. I---"

"We should do it," Jin says, stops him cold.

"What?"

"It's kind of hot," Jin considers, as if that's a good reason.

"What?"

Jin grins at him. "It's not like I don't respect myself. But we should do it."

*~*~*

"Fuck," Jin whispers after they've casually walked down the corridor by the props department twice, and three times past its intersection with the main hall, saying hello to various senpai, juniors and staff. "What are they all doing down here? And why is Tegoshi lurking here on his lunch break?"

"Maybe he's waiting for a chance to do somebody in the storage closet." Kame hears faint hysteria edging into his own voice.

Jin makes a choking sound. "Shit, that's totally possible. Damn."

Kame almost hopes he might be right. This whole thing still feels... chancy, uncomfortable, even though they've talked it over and Jin knows just what to expect, has insisted he's fine with it. It seemed a slightly better idea while Jin was sending Kame furtive looks and Kame's dick invitations all morning, but the closer they're getting, the more uncertain Kame feels.

Jin seems to have no second thoughts. Kame couldn't exactly drag him off after the Wink-Up shoot finished, not with all those people around, so he had to do it with a look. But it did the trick, with Jin getting that glazed, turned-on expression Kame knows so well, before he pulled himself together and unobtrusively raced Kame out of there.

Now, five minutes down the line, Jin is nothing but impatient.

Kame stares from his soft, tidily styled hair to the restless tightening of his lips and his intent eyes, and then to the closet door, and he isn't at all sure if the rolling feeling in his stomach is arousal.

Maybe they should have factored in some beer for this, too.

"Get the hell out of there," Jin is muttering under his voice at the two cleaners who have struck up a conversation in the middle of the corridor. "Go chat in the cafeteria." He turns to Kame, brightly. "Think I could bribe them?"

"With what _explanation_?" Kame asks, and yeah, definitely hysteria, and Jin finds his hand and presses it briefly and then... the cleaners push their carts in separate directions, and the corridor is empty.

Kame swallows. Has another look around. Really empty.

"Well," Jin says, in a thick voice.

"That looks empty," Kame says.

"Yes. Deserted." Jin turns back to him, bouncing once on his feet. His eyes are expectant, shining, and there's a small frown because there's nothing _he_ can do now...

All right. A look won't do here.

Kame takes a deep breath. Wraps a hand around Jin's arm, and Jin breathes too, audibly, and holds himself still while he waits for Kame to... start them. Do this.

Kame tightens his hand and takes a step.

It feels grounding, to hold on to Jin, to feel the muscles bunch under his fingers, enough resistance that the pull works, that Kame keeps his balance moving them both, and the doubt fades with every step, Kame's body humming heavier, surer.

And then his hand is on the door knob, Jin warm and excited beside him, and not resisting him at all. He checks again -- still alone -- and then he gives Jin another look, can see it go deep.

"Get in there now." He squeezes _hard_ around Jin's arm but what flashes through Jin's eyes doesn't look like protest, and then Kame pulls the door open and shoves him through.

Shoves, adds a twist to avoid the side with all the shelving, and Jin stumbles and spins, against large cardboard boxes and into the far wall and then he's facing Kame, a little out of breath, a lot turned on; waiting.

Kame hears the door fall shut behind them. He hadn't thought he'd pushed so hard. But it went well, it was fine, and Jin isn't hurt, Jin is...

... waiting for him to do something.

_Shoving... crowding... _

No. This is Kame's fantasy, he doesn't need the helpful summary. And if he could close his eyes, he could _feel_ it already, but he won't, because in his fantasy his eyes are on Jin, on Jin's flushed face and his parted lips... and he didn't even picture the lip gloss, leftover from the shoot and it's a _rush_, so heady to stare and know... get Jin down and slide his cock...

His pulse is heavy, thudding.

And they talked it over, and he's supposed to feel like this. Jin's okay. Okay with this.

He steps forward, tingling with every moment that Jin watches him approaching, and then they're close, so close they can feel each other's warmth, each other's breath, and Jin has nowhere to go.

"Down," Kame says, puts a commanding hand on his shoulder. "Now."

Jin shuffles, moves---

"Faster," Kame says and pushes, and Jin exhales and goes down any which way, his eyes on Kame's front, accepting. It's messy already, Jin finding room for his knees and trying to work around Kame's closeness and Kame feels the fumbling, the balancing, and he pushes harder on Jin's shoulder, says, "Come on, sort it," with his hair falling into his face and heat spreading through him as he watches and waits for... "I don't have all day," and Jin looks up at that, and licks his lips as if he's nervous but he's not, he's _ready_.

Belt, and fly; Kame does it fast and it's even hotter with the way Jin is attuned to it, the way he listens to the slip and slide, the tug as Kame gets his underwear down and he's good to go, they both are, Kame is hard and Jin will take it, and Kame hears a little sound from his own throat when he slides a grip into Jin's hair, gets ready, and pulls him in.

Hot and wet and _fast_, yes, god--- He pulls Jin's head back just a bit, thrusts at a new angle, just to see, because that's what they're here for, that's what Jin---

Hot, and as fast as Kame wants, and he knows this feeling, loves it, loves the blow jobs, but it's different like this, sharper and blurrier and wild like some film, only real, Jin down between his legs and just taking it, just letting himself--- letting Kame, letting it all happen, what Kame wants.

"You want it, too," he says, hoarsely, the ring of it burning under his skin but that's all part of it too, he's allowed, and he tightens his hand deeper in Jin's hair. "So take it." He lets his thrusts get faster, just a little faster than he'd dare normally, fast and selfish because Jin is letting him, this is the point, he can and there's wet and spit and Jin breathing tight, sucking, taking---

Jin pulls off, tiny pressure against Kame's fist but Kame eases up at once, shivery with how hard he is and the tension in his muscles from the restraint that kicks in, the worry... did he---

Jin's looking up at him, lips swollen, smile challenging. "Is that all you've got?"

Kame is breathing hard, sucking in air while he sorts out what... oh. Oh, right. And _fuck_ he's hard, so hard with the challenge flaring and Jin's eyes dark with want and daring him, and not like Kame pictured it, not overwhelmed and accepting, but _better_\---

Asking for it.

Fine.

He presses closer, moves his feet even, feels Jin's thighs tense and spread further from the pressure, the huff of breath on his tingling skin when Jin gasps and gives, to Kame's direction: back, further, far as you can. Open up.

"Can't wait, can you," he says, lets it all run, the words that belong here and now they're out and burning and dizzying, and he can do this, really do this and he will. Jin will let him.

And then the heat is back and Kame leans, holds Jin _tight_ to the wall and thrusts hard, no holding back, does it again, and it's a fight not to come just yet but he's got more, more to tell Jin, can hear his own gasping voice but this time not alone.

"You... " Fast, and harder. He can. Jin's taking all of it, still trying to suck, to keep up. "You're so hot. Like this. You want it so much you'll just let me."

A noise, needier than the sound of slick flesh sliding, and Jin's eyes are closed, his face shining with sweat.

"I can use you whenever I want," Kame says, pours it all out there just like it pulses through his head because Jin has to take that too, doesn't have the room or the breath or the time to answer. "Grab you and fuck you because you're mine, you're... "

And then he can't anymore, can't find anything else, just wants to come, wants to do it and he does, keeps Jin still and takes what he wants, whatever he wants, rough and fast and fierce, everything collapsing into need, the sight before him and ragged breathing and it's not his hand, it's Jin, Jin's mouth he's using and Jin will sit here, hard and sweaty and still tasting Kame in his mouth when he leaves---

He can't keep quiet when he comes, not totally, fuck the closet and fuck the corridor and fuck--- so good, he bites his lip so hard and he rides it and feels it and he's got Jin so close he won't even sink if his knees buckle, he's got... Jin---

Jin, sweaty like Kame and his mouth still around Kame's cock after he swallowed it all, lips red and slick and bruised, and his hair still clutched in Kame's hand, clutched hard and god, that's got to hurt.

Kame pulls back, lets go. Lets Jin breathe and it's so loud and long, it only makes Kame wobblier as he drops to his knees. "Are you okay?" He puts a hand on Jin's chest, very lightly.

Jin giggles. It sounds breathless. "That's not what you're supposed to say."

"Jin." Kame slides his hand up to Jin's shoulder, not sure whom the touch is meant to steady. He didn't think about this bit, and he can't think now, either, his head's swimming and high and stupid with the fading rush. "Did I hurt you?"

And Jin smiles, his chest stretching for air again. "No, you idiot," he breathes, taking Kame's hand. "I'm just as I should be." He presses his lips to Kame's sweaty palm, sloppy and kind of sweet. "Messy," he recites. "And hard."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Go on, leave me."

But Kame's knees feel unsteady, he's not getting up, much less walking anywhere.

And then Jin moves their hands, presses Kame's right down into his crotch, where he's hard and--- hard just like---

"See?" he grins. "This should do you for weeks."

Hard. Just like Kame wanted, and he can't for the life of him remember the reason why he wouldn't have wanted to do something about that.

He moves his fingers over the bulge in Jin's trousers and Jin tenses.

"Don't do that. I didn't bring spare clothes. Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving," Kame says.

"Yes," Jin says, "you are, that's the point."

Kame shakes his head. "Not anymore."

"Wh---"

"Let me."

That's all it takes. A last doubtful look, then Jin swallows, says, "Okay," and lets the tension go, lets Kame take over. "But I should... uh... " He makes unzipping and untucking gestures. "Gotta be careful."

Kame backs off just enough, and while Jin's trying to coordinate his fingers and keep his breathing quiet, he looks around for something resembling tissue. No luck.

And then Jin's done, and Kame wraps his hand around him, and Jin lets himself topple forward until his forehead is against Kame's shoulder. "God, yeah."

Kame smiles to himself. This is better.

"Script change," he says into Jin's hair. "You're too hot to just leave."

"You're the boss," Jin mumbles. "Just make sure I don't come all over the Hey!Say!JUMP promo stuff."

"Don't worry," Kame says, and this is easy, familiar. "I've got it." He's got a spare shirt anyway and he doesn't care, they'll think of something when Jin is not jerking against him, not gasping warm and damp into his shoulder. He puts his free hand over Jin's neck, holds him close. "I've got you."

Jin shudders again, thrusts into his hand and Kame takes it faster, just a little more and a little tighter and Jin makes a sound low in his throat. The thrusting gets ragged and and then Kame feels it coming, he doesn't need Jin's brief breathy warning, he's got his hand right there and his face in Jin's hair when it starts, and happens, and he holds them together throughout.

He feels something almost like an echo, in his own prickling skin, his trembling muscles, the shivery glow. Jin's arms are around him now, his neck hot and sweaty under Kame's palm, and there's a smile in his voice. "Hmmmm."

Kame strokes his hair while they both come down, wipes his other hand on the side of his t-shirt that'll be hidden under his jacket. Jin's breathing is slowing, evening out, and Kame holds him tighter, feels Jin grow heavy. Keeps holding on. Somehow he can't let go.

"Hey," Jin mumbles eventually, and he sounds amused. "I'm _okay_."

So then Kame pulls back. Just a bit, just enough to see his face when Jin lifts his head.

"I'm glad," he says.

Jin looks at him, kind of soft, and then kind of pleased with himself when he smiles. "You're cute," he says. "Should work on that S attitude."

"I'll ask around," Kame manages shakily, "for tips." He lets himself slump sideways, right next to Jin, and lets the wall take his weight, gets his pants sorted with slow, clumsy fingers.

Lunch break. They have a few minutes more, but hanging around in a storage closet that smells of sex probably isn't the cleverest thing they could do even if they've got all their clothes on.

Jin's hands drop when he's zipped up, too. Kame feels the movement in his shoulder where they're leaning against each other. "We should... we've got the next shoot in ten," Jin is saying, still a little out of breath. "And Tegoshi looking for nookie places."

Kame wriggles his shoulder as a stand-in for a punch he can't manage. "Yeah, okay," he says. "Let's go."

*~*~*

"Your hair is a disaster," Kame says with a small twinge of self-consciousness as they head down the empty corridor towards the elevator, marginally more presentable after a visit to the washroom. Kame still feels the heat in his face, but he might have been running up the stairs or practising choreography or something. Jin, on the other hand...

Kame pushes the button and they wait for the elevator to come down.

"Well, you know my hair," Jin says brightly. "Always difficult. It just does that. All by itself." He runs a hand through it and no, it doesn't help anything at all. "I'll tell the stylist nobody dragged me into dark places at all, and nobody shoved me---"

"Sshh."

Jin is keeping his head down, but Kame can still see his grin.

At last, the doors slide open. Kame waits until they are firmly closed again and he reckons they have fifteen seconds of privacy.

"You... that was pretty cool of you," he says quietly, peeking over enough to catch Jin studying him.

Jin laughs. "You can call me your bitch any time."

"I didn't..." But he stops, and straightens his shoulders, and looks Jin up and down once with the best bossy face he can muster. "I'll take it under consideration, next time."

Jin tries meek for a second, submissively apprehensive, but fails so miserably that he knows it too, and just leans against the grey steel of the wall, smiling at the floor.

Next time. And Jin will just go along...

Kame is fucking lucky.

He takes a slow breath, traces the lines of Jin's body with his eyes. Pictures him on white sand, against clear open sky.

*~*~*

When they get into their room, Ueda has some music on low and Taguchi is trying to decide between two sets of sneakers.

"You're late," Nakamaru says, looking up from the choices of sweater vests they gave him.

"We're totally on time," Jin counters, bypassing Koki doing crunches on the floor to head straight for the table with the leftovers from lunch. "People need breaks now and then." He sounds altogether too pleased, until the stylist catches sight of him and all but drags him into a chair, starts fussing with his hair and making little disappointed noises.

Jin apologizes to her and looks innocent. Very innocent. Until Kame starts trying to change his t-shirt without letting anyone get a close look at it; then he shoots him sly glances while his head gets moved this way and that by determined hands.

"I could do with a vacation before the concerts," Kame announces, holds Jin's eyes for a moment, though Jin doesn't get it at first. "Somewhere nice. Quiet."

"Onsen, huh?" Koki says, folding his legs into a lotus.

Kame stuffs his balled-up t-shirt into his bag. "I thought maybe a beach this time," he says, offhand, easy. Slips Jin a smile between nodding at Nakamaru's sunscreen recommendations.

Jin's stopped noticing the stylist; is looking at Kame and looking... shy. Now, of all times.

"You could go after the movie," Koki says, giving him the lingering sort of look that used to drive Jin crazy, until he figured out it was just concern, too. "Unwind from the beatings. And all the little kids."

Ryuu. Kame blinks, remembers... and then he frowns because what was that about Hayato? Kame looks to Jin for a cue, tries to ask silently. Jin drops his eyes, has suddenly flushed. A lot.

"What?" Koki must have been watching them both. "I thought Akanishi wasn't sulking over being left out?"

"I'm not," Jin says quickly, released by the stylist and bounding out of the chair. He slips into his favourite pair of boots without looking at Kame, and seems in a hurry to get the shoot going.

There's an interview at the end of it, and Kame manages not to squirm when Jin is uncharacteristically lively proclaiming his fondness for Sadistic Love. It's only when Kame promotes the movie that he goes quiet again, fascinated by his shoes. Kame can't follow it up now, says his lines; but maybe later he'll give Jin a beer.

END


End file.
